A Fellow Dragon Slayer!
by ShadowSumatran
Summary: You are Kumori Blackwind. You are the Dark Dragon Slayer, aiming to join Fairy Tail. You hope to see Miyu, the Dark Dragon, and your 3 long lost brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_A Fellow Dragon Slayer!_

*You are Kumori Blackwind. Your are the Dark Dragon Slayer. Your mom and dad were killed by a dark guild when they were riding a train. Your brother was kidnapped by a gang as well. That same day, you were running in the forest, lost and confused. Miyu, the Dark Dragon, found you and taught you every thing you know. Miyu left July 7 year x777, and you've lived by yourself ever since then. Now you are headed to join Fairy Tail.

-Your Name: Kumori Blackwind

-Eye Color: Blood Red

-Hair Color: Metallic Silver

-Hair Length: Very Longer

-Power: Dark Dragon Slayer

-Wardrobe: Black Cloak w/ Hood, Grey button-up shirt w/ short sleeves, Denim Shorts, Black Combat Boots

**To The Story:**

You got out of the hotel you just got checked out of. As you boarded the train to find Fairy Tail, you thought, "Ok Kumori. Time to find Fairy Tail." As you walked down the aisle to find a seat, you tripped over someone's foot. "Oh sorry about that!" A male voice said. You got up and saw a pink-haired guy had just apologized to you. You replied, "Oh no, it's okay! By the way, do you know where Fairy Tail is?" The blonde that was sitting next to him said, "Yeah! We're all Fairy Tail wizards!" You exclaimed, "Really? Cool!" You smiled under your cloak and started to walk towards the next booth when a scarlet-haired girl grabbed your arm and asked, "Do you intend to join?" You replied, "In fact, I am." A raven-haired guy told you, "Than you can sit with us." You nodded and sat next to the redhead.

Once you were seated, you introduced your self, "I'm Kumori Blackwind. The last Blackwind in the world." The blonde told you, "Hi Kumori! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm a Celestial Wizard." The redhead introduced you to herself as well, "I'm Erza Scarlet. I requip." The pitch black-haired man also told you, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. An ice wizard."

You turned to the pink one but he looked sick. You knew what it was, so you pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. You held the bottle towards him and said, "Here's a cure for motion sickness. Just have one drop and you'll feel better." You smiled as he took it. The pink one put a drop in his mouth and exclaimed, "This really does work thank you, Kumori. How much do I owe you?" You replied, "Nothing at all, I know how to make more." The pink boy's face lit p and he said, "Thanks! I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer." Erza asked, "What's your power, Kumori?" Your blood red eyes had widened when Natsu said 'Dragon Slayer' But you replied, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, the Dark Dragon Slayer."

**_Sorry that this was a short chapter! I'm a new writer, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're really a dragon Slayer?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Yeah! You are too!?" you exclaimed. "-yawn- What are you guys talking about...," a small, male voice asked. A blue cat flew up next to Natsu. "Who's that?" you asked. "I'm Happy!" the cat said. "Oh, hi Happy!' you smiled and waved. "Aye!" Happy said. "Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked. At almost the same time, you asked, "Do you know where Miyu is?" Erza, Gray, and Lucy laughed just as the train stopped.

All 6 of you departed the train and started towards Fairy Tail. "So Kumori," Natsu started. You replied, "Yeah Natsu?" "I was wandering how you met Miyu. And why you aren't living with your family," he asked. You thought of what you last saw of your family. A tear went down your face because of the memory. "Um, I'll tell you if I join Fairy Tail," you said.

~ 5 minutes later~

You all stopped and you saw it. You were standing right in front of the Fairy Tail guild. "Were here," Lucy announced. You all entered and you saw something that you haven't seen in a long time. People were laughing and talking. Smiling and playing. Drinking and eating. A whole guild of happiness. "Lets get you in the guild, okay Kumori? Lets go," Erza told you, so you and her went to the Master's office. "Master? I have someone who wants to join the guild," Erza called. A 2 feet tall man came in front of you guys and introduced himself, "Hello! I'm Makarov. But you can call me Master. Who are you?" You smiled and said, "I'm Kumori Blackwind." There was a moment of silence as the Master thought. He finally said, "Ok Kumori! You're in!" The Master put a red Fairy Tail stamp on your hand and you exclaimed, "Yes!"

You and Erza went to sit down with Happy, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. "Now that you joined the guild, you have to tell us your backstory!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison. Fine," you said, "I had 3 triplet brothers, who call themselves the Fernandes 3, a mom, and a dad. We had all gone on a vacation I had just been in a fight with my mom and dad. We were walking through a forest and our parents had told us a dark guild was nearby. I didn't pay attention, so I wandered away from everyone. Soon, a bunch of people came out of nowhere. I screamed so lod, so that my brothers would come. My brothers and my parents came to help me. My parents told us to run, so we did. I looked back at them, only to see mom and dad being ripped to shreds. The oldest of the triplets stopped and rushed me to a nearby, abandoned cottage they'd seen earlier. But the next morning, they were kidnapped. I lived alone for 5 years, and I was wandering some woods, when Miyu, the Dark Dragon, found me and took me in and taught me all that I know. I hope to find my brothers and Miyu." Tears went down your face and Gray wiped them off. You blushed and turned away. Lucy asked, "What were the names of your brothers?" YOu replied, "The oldest was Mystagon, the middle was Siegrain, and the youngest was Jellal." An animated question mark popped up above your head as you saw everyone's shocked faces. You asked, "What's wrong guys?" Erza replied, "Mystogan is in this guild, Siegrain is part of the magic counsel, and Jellal went insane and evil!" You were so shocked that you fainted.

~In the Master's office~

The Master contacted Mystogan on a crystal ball.

**Mystogan:** What is it?

**Master: **A Blackwind has joined the guild, just like you.

**Mystogan: **What?! Who?! Jellal? Siegrain?

**Master: **Neither.

**Mystogan: **Than who? My mom and dad are dead!

**Master: **Kumori Blackwind.

**Mystogan: **Lil' sis'?! I'll contact Siegrain! See you soon!

-Disconnected-

"I wonder how this is possible?" the Master thought.

~In the infirmary; Your POV~

You awoke and sat up in some kind of nursing room. "Where am I?" you thought aloud. "You're in the infirmary, you fainted," Lucy said. "Oh," you replied. The Master walked into the infirmary and said, "Lucy go downstairs. Kumori, you have guests." "Okay," You and Lucy said in unison. You all went downstairs and when you got to the bottom, you stopped dead in your tracks. "S-Siegrain?! M-Mystogan?!" you whimpered.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry! :D I just thought it'd be better to leave it here. I'll start writing the next chapter after I publish this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

You stood in front of the stairs, trembling. _How is Mystogan and Siegrain here?! _You thought. Just then, the Master walked up on stage. He announced, "Everyone! This is Siegrain and Mystogan. They're our guests. Siegrain. Mystogan. Kumori. I want you all in my office now!" The Master hopped off the stage and went to his office. You followed Siegrain and Mystogan. When you entered the office, a circular table was in the middle of the room with 4 chairs around it. The Master was sitting at the top of the table. "Sit down you three." he said. You sat down with Siegrain and Mystogan. "I know that all three of you are siblings. I'll leave you 3 to talk." the Master said, leaving the room.

**Kumori: **I can't believe you guys are still alive... *tears up*

**Siegrain: ***noogies you* You think that YOU were the only one worried?! We're then ones who should be worried.

**Mystogan: ***slaps Siegrain on the head* Shut it Siegrain. We knew that we both were alive, yet she thought we were dead.

**Kumori: **It's okay Siegrain.

**Siegrain: **Thanks lil' sis'.

**Mystogan: ***gives Siegrain and Kumori phone-like device* This is were we can contact each other, to now that we're all okay.

**Siegrain: **Thanks Myst'.

**Kumori: **Thank you Mystogan.

Siegran, Mystogan, and you rose from the table and walked to the guild entrance. "I hope to see you again!" you yelled to Siegrain and Jellal as they left the guild. You turned around to see Gray there. "Um, hi Gray. Do you need something?" you asked nervously. "Um, no. Just, um, Erza has something to tell you inside," Gray stuttered. You could see that he had pink cheeks as he said it, too. "Ok," you replied. You entered the guild once more and went to the table that everyone was at. Once you sat down, Erza announced, "Kumori! You're joining the team!" You replied, "Really? Thank you." "Yeah! Can we pick a job? I need to pay rent!" Lucy whined. "Sure, how about you pick one Kumori," Erza said. "Sure," you replied. You looked at the board to see a very high-paying yet tough job and took it off the board. You showed everyone the job and said, "Is this enough?" Everyone stared at the job and exclaimed, "6,000,000 jewel?!" "That'd be 1,200,000 for all 5 of us!" "But look what it says: Revive Ul," you told them. "U-ul?!" Gray stuttered. "Any way, lets just do it," Natsu said.

You all boarded the train and Natsu quickly took a drop of the blue liquid that you gave him the first time you met. "So, how are we supposed to revive Ul?" Gray asked. You replied, "Miyu taught me how to revive people. It will take some energy, but I can do it!" Afternoon turned to night and everyone started to sleep. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were sleeping soundly, and when you were about to sleep, when you felt vibration coming from your phone. It said:

**Message from: Siegrain Fernandes**

**Siegrain:** Do you have time to talk?

You typed back:

**Kumori:** What is it?  
**Siegrain:** Cool.

**Kumori:** What do you want?  
**Siegrain:** I wanted to know if you needed anything. Or if you want to know about Jellal.

**Kumori:** Jellal thing.

**Siegrain:** Well, Jellal is actually going through an insane-phase.

**Kumori:** What?! Really? That's awful, I never knew...

**Siegrain:** Yup.

**Kumori:** Shouldn't you be going to bed now? I mean, you ARE in the Magic Counsel.**  
Siegrain:** I guess you're right, see ya.**  
Kumori:** Good night.**  
Siegrain:** Good night.

Happy rubbed his eyes and asked you, "Kumori? Who were you talking to?" "My brother, Siegrain. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest," you told the blue cat. Happy nodded and went back to sleep. You also drifted to sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been keeping me B-U-S-Y, BUSY!**


End file.
